EL PRECIO DEL VERDADERO AMOR, RANMA X AKANE IV
by zabitamt1975
Summary: Los enredos siguen pasando una tragedia marca la vida de Ranma, mientras Akane su ex prometida busca su libertad y su conciencia de hacerle pagar su humillación, y todo esto se ve en esté cuento espero que les gusten y me sigan, espero sus criticas constructivas.


RANMA Y MEDIO

(Estos personajes son de propiedad del genial Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente se los eh pedido prestados para dales más emoción con su nombre, especial) Gracias Rumiko Takahashi.

Sus protagonista

1: RANMA SAOTOME DE EDAD 16 ESTUDIA POR COSA DE SU PADRE OSECADO, ESTUDIA SU PRIMER AÑO DE PREPARATORIA, EN LA ESCUELA DE FURINKAN, TIENE EL PROBLEMA DE ENCANTAMIENTO DE LOS ESTANQUES DE JUSENKYO DE CHINA DONDE ENTRENABAN Y SE CALLO EN UNO DE ESAS POSAS, Y SE CONVIERTE EN UNA BELLA CHICA PELIRROJA Y UN ORGULLO QUE LO HACE COMETER TONTERIAS, Y AMA A AKANE A PESAR DE TODO.

CAPITULO VIII

CUANDO TODO ESTÁ POR LO ALTO, LA CAIDA ES MÁS DURA Y VERGONZOSA. IV

Pasa que el señor Thao vuelve de su coma inducido debido a su enfermedad de cáncer "Leucemia" y se encuentra con la noticia de que la joven que él, mando a contactar con su amado hijastro que es hijo de su difunta esposa con otro hombre, para vengarse de él, y esto lo deja triste tras la pérdida, este hombre es friolento, no le gusta dar a luz sus emociones, que acepto sus condiciones de la menor del clan Tendo.

Y así ella fue a dar al norte de China, la bella joven Tendo se encontraba delante de un maestro de artes marciales el cual un señor alto corpulento la mira de arriba y abajo haciéndola que ella se ponga algo roja en sus bellas mejillas, el hombre le dice. Maestro desconocido en su idioma mandarín; 你好，琳达 ！不知怎么了，你准备好对亲爱的我的训练并不是很容易明白我的意思吗？ {¡Hola linda! ¿Sé a qué has venido, estás preparada para mi entrenamiento no es fácil querida me entiendes?} ella se sonroja en la manera que el hombre alto de melena larga lacia y porte chino la trata, la joven japonesa le responde decidida. Akane: 你好先生主人 ！是的我好準備他們的訓練並不容易 ！寬恕可以告訴我她的名字嗎？{¡Hola señor maestro! ¡Sí, estoy bien preparada que su entrenamiento no es para nada fácil! ¿Perdón me puede decir su nombre? (El hombre alto estilo del maestro de la espada asesina de samurái x) Este le sonríe comprendiendo a la joven le dice. Huang;¡ 抱歉，不能介紹一下我自己 ！我的名字叫黃關 ！我的專長是在任何領域的武術和戰略領域的萬年 ja ！你是我的回答滿意嗎？{¡Perdón por no presentarme! ¡Mi nombre es Huang Kwan! ¡Y me especializo en cualquier área del campo de artes marciales, y estrategia nin ja! ¿Estás contenta a mi respuesta? Ella está satisfecha a su respuesta, le responde su cortesía. Akane; 關先生很滿意 ！因為我想要看到已顯示我的所有藝術，其中並不知道 ！我想要有所準備，避免犯錯誤，在當下 ！尤其是對一個人希望在生活中羞辱 ！ {¡Muy satisfecha señor Kwan! ¡Pues quiero ver todas las artes que tenga que enseñarme hasta las que no, conozca! ¡Quiero estar bien preparada para no cometer errores en lo presente! ¡En especial a un ser que quiero humillar en la vida!} El hombre la mira serio y le da un consejo. Huang;¡親愛的茜提示 ！首先我不你恨，你訓練來羞辱，你必須先忘掉你們曾經被教導的武術 ！從零開始，兩個 ； ！忘了你知道那是，和你從未見過你的生活 ！所以當你看到它不要覺得什麼對他來說，這是一個男人 ！如果你想要打他，他應該屬於自身的重量，你必須謹慎，沒有敵意，傷害了你不能擊敗你 ！我理解茜跟腱呢？{¡Un consejo Akane querida! ¡Primero no quiero que odies, te entrenes para humillar, primero debes olvidar todo lo que te enseñaron de artes marciales! ¡Empieza de cero, dos; Olvida que conociste a ese ser, y que nunca lo viste en tu vida! ¡Y así cuando lo veas no sientas nada por él, sé que es un hombre! ¡Y si quieres vencerlo hacerlo caer por su propio peso, debes de ser cautelosa, y sin rencores, eso te hace daño y puede que no logres vencerlo! ¿Me entiendes Akane Tendo? Ella le sonríe y entiende bien su idea de entrenamiento pero que si le asombro es que sepa quién es ella. Y le pregunta ante esta duda. Akane; 是的我明白很好地達到我的目標 ！我建議您我 ！和另一件事作為你知道我的名字嗎？我想要瞭解不是我提出了哎 ！如何從我認識你？{¡Sí, entendí bien para conseguir mis metas! ¡Aré lo que usted me sugiere! ¿Y otra cosa como sabe mi nombre y apellido? ¡Creo entender que no me eh presentado! ¿Cómo sabe usted de mí?} El guapo maestro le encanta el sonrojo de la chica japonesa, y le responde queriendo acariciar esas mejillas encendidas de su curiosidad. Huang: ¡Bien aquí el joven Itsuki, me puso al tanto de ti! ¡Bueno ya dejemos tanta bla,bla! ¡Y descansa primero y después ya, no abra más descanso preciosa japonesita! Ella se sonroja ante ese comentario y en su idioma, no dice más nada y se van a lo que han planeado.

Mientras en otro lado de ese país de la comida exótica china y su gente preciosa, la familia Saotome la pasaban digamos de vagos el joven salía cuanta muchacha se le presentaba por delante, y con el tiempo al joven se le estaba quitando las ganas del sexo descomunal con esas jóvenes, solo salía con ellas por salir divertirse y hasta ahí, y gastando a manos llenas, mientras sus padres compraban cosas innecesarias, ya no tenían nada de pudor y respeto entre ellos, pero que antes cuando llegaron al dogo de los Tendo, en una de esas tomando té, la matriarca del clan de nin ja, le dice a su marido. Nodoka: ¡Amor quería comunicarte algo que me tiene en la mente! El hombre panda ya no se convertía en ese oso de blanco y negro, le mira curioso mientras sus ojos miraban a jóvenes niñas con trajes seductores, siente duda también hace tiempo, le pregunta. Genma; ¿Dime mi amada señora Nodoka, que es tu duda? Ella le responde viendo que los ojos de su marido ya no la observan a ella, sino a jóvenes bellas que pasan con diminutas prendas de baño. Nodoka; ¿Sabes algo de las jóvenes Tendo y Swon, es que quiero saber cómo estarán si necesitan algo, si querrán vender ese dogo, que fue nuestro hogar durante mucho tiempo, es eso, tu que, me dices? ¿Y respétame deja de mirar esas pueblerinas quieres? Él, suspira y la mira, le responde. Genma:¡Perdóname mujer bella! ¡Sabes que eres la única para mí, eres mi dueña, pero no dejo de admirar el panorama solo eso, no te sientas mal! ¡Y cuanto a la familia de mi ex amigo Tendo, pues deben haber seguido con sus vidas! ¡Y nos deben tener por nosotros resentimientos, pues fuimos desalmados por lo que le hicimos a Akane, y en especial lo que Ranma le hizo! ¡Pero no es para menos! Ella le mira seria y le dice. Nodoka;¡Me gustaría poder volver haya, pues me gusta siempre sentir ese hogar mío, pero si lo compramos ellos no deben tener nada para mantenerlo! ¿Qué me dices amor comprar el Dogo Tendo y volverlo dogo Saotome es más distinguido se lleva nuestro apellido que te parece? El panda hombre se toma su cóctel mira para donde más le hace brillar sus ojos en especial una rubia que se pasaba con una exuberante pechonalidad que paseaba por la piscina. (Así le decimos a las mujeres que muestran demasiado sus atributos aquí en Colombia)

CAPITULO IX

CUANDO TODO ESTÁ POR LO ALTO, LA CAIDA ES MÁS DURA Y VERGONZOSA. V

Mientras en la ciudad de Nerima en Japón, la familia de Akane se encontraba como lo más normal de su rutina, tomando té, y conversando la mayor castaña les habla viendo a sus gemelos tomar sus onces. Kasumi; ¡Bueno espero que está comida les guste! Su hermana mediana le sonríe con un vientre abultado se veía preciosa, y a su lado su marido el joven Tatewaki, quien le acariciaba ese vientre contento le dice a su cuñada. Kuno; ¡Todo está delicioso mejor que en restaurantes de categoría, mi querida hermosa cuña dita! La joven futura madre de melena marrón, le da un codazo al impertinente de su marido. Nabiki; ¡Pero Kuno solo es decir que está bien! ¿Por qué tienes que ser coqueto y exagerado? El hombre guapo que se convirtió el heredero de la fortuna de los Tatewaki, le sonría tontamente le responde titubeando. Kuno: ¡Mi amor, no te enceles te amo a ti nadie más a ti, pero me gusta ser educado y halagador más con los representantes de tu familia que son mi familia amor! ¿Me perdonas cariño mío? Ellos se abrazan y su suegro le mira serio, desde que su amada princesa menor se fue, y lo sucedido con los Saotomes, se siente fatal de haber encontrado esas personas en sus vidas, pero se medio sonríe ante las ocurrencias de su yerno. Swon; ¡Muy bien yerno Kendo, debe ser cuidadoso con su trato a mi princesa Nabiki, y a mi futuro tercer nieto! ¿Espero que te quede claro yerno? Lo coge de la corbata el joven millonario tragaba lo que se estaba comiendo, y suspiraba ante la mirada asesina de su suegro y este le escupe lo que estaba tragándose, le sonríe el asco del líder del clan Tendo lo suelta y el joven Tatewaki, se repone y le responde. Kuno;¡No se preocupe, padre Swon yo la amo mucho, solo soy halagador por naturaleza eso es todo! El suegro Tendo lo deja por esta vez, y sigue comiendo tranquilos mientras suena el teléfono fijo de la casa de artes marciales milenarios y en el otro lado se escucha una voz desagradable para los oídos de la joven mediana Tendo.

Genma:' ¡Hola a todos! ¿Hablo con la familia Tendo?' la joven madre de melena marrón se endurece al escuchar esa horrenda voz, le responde poniendo la alta voz para que los demás escuchen. Nabiki; '¿Hola Señor Saotome que gusto el que llamé, y cuál es su motivo?' en el otro lado responde tomando aire. Genma;' ¡Bien solo para saber cómo se encuentran, que mi esposa, e hijo no, nos hemos olvidado de ustedes!' '¡Y qué muy pronto iremos a visitarlos! ¿Y esperamos que nos reciban bien, les tenemos buenas noticias para calmar nuestros rencores del pasado que les parece?' El que fue su colega y compañero en artes marciales con el señor Happosai. Este le dice con ganas de tenerlo delante y matarlo con sus propias manos dice. Swon;' ¡Muy bien que venga señor Saotome, lo esperamos cuando quiera pero en mi Dogo Tendo no, sino de visita nada más! ¿Le quedó claro?' en el otro lado de la línea le responde el hombre panda le dice. Genma:' ¡Muy bien concreta mente, de acuerdo es tu decisión querido amigo, bueno los dejo que se encuentren bien mi esposa les manda saludes a sus hijas y a ti Swon!' Y cuelga los integrantes de esa familia Tendo no saben que decir, la mayor del clan sonríe para cambiar el ambiente tenso después que esa llamada inesperada del jefe del clan Saotome. Kasumi: ¡Padre tranquilo! ¡Dejemos que todo se solucione, ya verás que la misma vida se las cobrará a esas personas, por ahora tomemos más té, para calmar las ansias de que nos provocan esa dichosas personas! ¿No les parece bien? Todos como autómatas aceptaron con la cabeza y se sonríen.

Mientras ya había pasado dos meses de todo lo sucedido, un joven de trenza caminando se encuentra con una ex prometida la bella amazona de melena lila claro y con unas trenzas en cada lado de la cabeza, y su vestimenta china típica, los cuales se saludan ella sonriente. Shampoo: ¡Hi, ex amado de la chica violente! ¿Ranma que hacer por estos lados? El de melena negra y cogido una trenza más larga de lo normal le sonríe y algo coqueto con la chica oriental, le responde. Ranma:¡Muy bien Shamppo, ya no tengo nada con la chica violente, y nunca debimos tener nada! (El joven japonés con estilo nin ja chino, no tiene ni, idea que estaba siendo copiado con grabadoras de última tecnología, por la amazona enviada por su ex cuñada la mediana de las Tendo, seguimos con su interesante conversación)

Shampoo; ¡Me da gusto que no, tener tan mal gusto el joven ex prometido de bella amazona Shampoo! El chico nin ja, le dice a la chica. Ranma: ¿Shampoo, sigues con el cegatón de Mousse? Ella le sonrió coquetamente no pierde su tiempo. Shampoo; ¡No solo salgo con él, por no dejar pero ya tiene otra mujer en su vida, me dejo a un lado al fin! A pesar de esas rudas palabras siente un dolor en su alma, y no sabe o no se da cuenta el porqué, él, chico pato ya no la retiene en su corazón, y eso le molesta al ego de una amazona con sentimientos inexplicables.

CAPITULO X

CUANDO TODO ESTÁ POR LO ALTO, LA CAIDA ES MÁS DURA Y VERGONZOSA. VI

La pareja de entre Ranma y Shampoo, se encontraba en las calles bellas legendarias de esa ciudad enigmática de Hong Kong.

Los dos salieron a divertirse y se terminaron en una noche de copas y saque, en un cuarto de una cabaña de un resort, y se abrazaron sin reparos se sentían bien juntos, pero cuando él, ya medio desnudo con un excelente torso masculino al descubierto medio pantalón abierto casi mostrando su hombría, ella se desviste con su bella figura unos senos sugerentes, un cuerpo de guitarra, aunque no tiene tanto de caderas, de un metro con 69, no muy alta se restregaban sus esbelteces pero en esas el galante se le sale su sinceridad, le dice a la bella amazona de melena lila claro, Ranma:¡Akane, esto lo hago porque pienso que eres tú, no ella! ¡Espero que esto nunca se sepa! Todo esto frena el libido de la joven china y le rompe la boca, y esté le grita fuertemente. Sin saber que estaban siendo vigilados por cámaras puestas anticipadamente por la bella amazona. Ranma:¿QUÉ TE PASA MALDITA LOCA, QUE TE CREES, SABES QUE SOLO ERES UN ENCUENTRO SIN PROMESAS, ENTIENDES? Ella se quita delante del joven de cabellera recogida en una trenza más alargada de lo normal, ella se va vistiendo ya no le hacía efecto la bebida de licor, y le responde mirándolo con profundo odio. Shampoo; ¡POR QUÉ EN NUESTRO ENCUENTRO, TENER QUE NOMBRAR A LA MARIMACHO NO ES QUE YA NO LA AMABA EL PROMETIDO DE SHAMPOO? ¿ES QUE ERES TAN POCO HOMBRE PARA TENERME A MI A SHAMPOO? Este se enfada y sin reparos la abofetea, este se da media vuelta sin saber dónde la chica saca un arma con balas dentro el iba a disparar, pero él, se le enfrenta con cuerpo de los dos cubriendo el arma que se dispara, y es la chica que cae medio herida con lágrimas en sus bellos ojos. Y este le dice. Ranma:¡No, aguanta Shampoo resiste ves que siempre eres impulsiva no reparas en las consecuencias! ¡Me nos mal que no llegamos al acto del sexo! Ella se dio cuenta que este ser que lo celaba, que se enfrentaba por este ser que no miraba más que sus propios intereses no le importaba nadie más que él, mismo ahora se decía en voz vivo. Shampoo;¡Ahora dar cuenta Shampoo! ¡Qué desafié a las demás contrincantes por alguien que no valía nada, un ser que nada le importa más que su propio ser! ¡Y te culpo Ranma Saotome por mi muerte, con ello estoy segura que Akane Tendo chica valiente lo reconozco no volverá a ti sin, que tú sueltes lágrimas de sangre! Y ella suspira sus últimos alientos y cae manchando la ropa del joven artista de artes marciales. Y llega como cosas que suceden. Las autoridades lo arrestan por ser sospechoso de la muerte de la bella china, y sin saber alguien llega coge los aparatos de espionaje y los envía a alguien en el país del sol naciente. Y el que hace esto no es más que Hibiki, el joven cerdo y con una carta a la muchacha hermana de su adorada Akane. Y en la cárcel, se debatía el muchacho de ser inocente de la muerte de la chica de melena lila claro. Todo era un caos en esa comisaria, y sus padres presentes.


End file.
